All That Remains
by MaryFan1
Summary: AU at the end of Burn when Olivia goes to see Elliot. Two or three shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Meet me downstairs – Liv_

He was somewhat surprised to get that text. Things had been strained between him and his partner since…well since she came back. A second time. This time from being undercover with the Feds. But this case had really caused tensions to rise. It wasn't like they hadn't disagreed before but this time it seemed personal. She'd made that crack about his marriage in front of everyone in the squad room. That wasn't like her. She'd done it once before right after Kathy had moved out two years ago. Olivia had some problem with a psychologist, Rebecca Hendricks, who used to be a cop and because he was open to what she had to say Olivia had made a crack about keeping it in his pants. Also unlike her. Not because Olivia was some prude and didn't make off color remarks sometimes. But she was always respectful of his marriage and encouraging about him making it work. Telling him once to stop shutting Kathy out or he'd lose her. Well that's exactly what he'd done.

He got up and made his way downstairs. He'd just recently moved into this place. Typical bachelor pad. Except he hoped his kids would visit him here. He found her on the stoop.

"Hey." He said sitting beside her

"Hey." She handed him a cup of coffee

After a beat of awkward silence she spoke again, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." He admitted taking a sip of his coffee

"Valerie Sinnet wasn't raped." Olivia admitted as he gave her a quizzical look, "She was sleeping with that investigator from her attorney's law firm."

"She died twenty minutes ago." He informed her

Olivia shook her head and sighed, "She knew she was dying and she still lied right to my face. I'm not saying she deserved what Miles did but she put him through hell. And their daughter."

"When love turns to hate people do things they wouldn't normally dream of." He replied, "That's why I signed the divorce papers. I don't want Kathy to ever regret me."

"That's a step in the right direction, Elliot." She acknowledged and there was more awkward silence, "So, are we okay?"

He signed heavily, "I…I don't know, Liv."

She looked at him, "Elliot…"

"Maybe we should talk inside." He suggested

"Um, okay." She replied a little bewildered as she followed him inside the building and up to his apartment

"Nice place." She quipped noticing the bare furnishings as she entered

"I'm just getting it put together. This was a better location than the sublet I had. Not as far from Queens or the precinct."

"Hmm" She replied as she watched him pace, "Just spit it out Elliot."

"I just…I feel like I can't talk to you anymore." He admitted

"Why would you feel that way?" She asked

"Things are different now." He replied

"Is this about Dani Beck?" She asked, "Are you upset she left and that I came back?"

He gave her a surprised look, "What? No, why would you think this is about her?"

"Kathy sure doesn't like her." Olivia let slip and he again gave her a questioning look, "I saw her the other day. After our blow up she called. She was worried about you. But she made it clear she didn't like Beck."

"Kathy talked to you about our marriage?" He asked

"She just felt like you needed to feel like you were on solid ground in order to move on. I guess she felt like my being back helped. I really don't know."

"Well, this has nothing to do with Dani Beck. I had a moment of weakness with her but we never. I wouldn't. This is about you and me."

"Okay, what about you and me?" She asked

"I used to feel like we could disagree over a case but we could work it out. We'd move on. But this time, Liv, you made it personal. You don't get to make cracks about my marriage."

"Elliot, I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that much less in front of everyone."

"I need to be able to disagree with you without worrying it could cost us our partnership." He explained

"You never shied away before."

"Yeah well, things aren't the same anymore."

"Why?" She asked, "What's different?"

"You're different, Liv." He finally admitted

"Because I stopped drinking soda and coffee?"

"No." He said, "Because…" he scrapes his hand over his face

"Because why, Elliot?" She pushed, "I'm still your partner."

"Yeah? For how long this time?" he said more harshly than he intended

"Elliot…" She began

"You left, without a word. You just left." He explained

"I was undercover, Elliot." She tried to explain

"Not the first time." He said

"I…"

"You just left and I'm called to a crime scene expecting to find my partner there and instead there's some guy I don't even know saying he's my partner now. The only thing Cragen would say was it was his call. You couldn't even tell me to my face. Then you come back and three months later you're gone again. How the hell am I supposed to trust you? Are you gonna be there when I come in tomorrow?"

"Do you want someone else as your partner? Is that it?

He begins pacing again, "I don't know. I just know that I have to be able to trust my partner."

"Elliot, I always have your back. You know that."

"See, that's just it. I don't know that. Not anymore. Yeah, maybe when we're in the field or in interrogation but I have to trust you to even be there and to talk to me if there's a problem and not just up and leave."

"Elliot, after that mess with Gitano you were a mess. You said yourself that we couldn't be partners if we put each other over the job."

"Then you talk to me about it instead of going behind my back." He's practically shouting now, "Tell me, Liv. Tell me how I'm supposed to trust you now."

"Dammit Elliot, because I love you!"

_Dun Dun _

_TBC _

This will probably be a two or three shot not a long multi chap


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot stood there, mouth agape, not sure what he'd just heard.

Olivia took a seat on the small sofa, head in her hands and sighs before looking up at him, "Oh god…that wasn't…I mean…"

"That wasn't what, Liv?"

"That wasn't exactly planned or how I wanted to tell you." She admitted

"I…I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that." He replied, still dumbfounded

Olivia stood up trying to gather herself, "Look, I should go. Just forget what I said. It doesn't matter."

"No!" He replied raising his voice, "You don't come in here and say something like that and then just leave and say it doesn't matter."

"I was never going to say anything." She replied, "You're married, Elliot. I would never do something like that."

"I'm not married anymore." He corrected her

"Elliot, you just signed divorce papers and the divorce was Kathy's idea. Are you telling me if Kathy came to you and said she changed her mind you wouldn't go back home?"

"Liv, there's a part of me that will always love Kathy because for a long time what we had was good and she's the mother of my children but I signed those papers because I know it's over."

"Feelings don't change overnight, El." She explained

"No, but you know this has been going on for two years." He reminded her

She nodded and the inevitable uncomfortable silence fell over the them until Olivia finally spoke, "Look, if you want a new partner…"

"I didn't say that." He replied, "But there are regulations against partners being in a relationship with each other so…"

"El, what are you saying?"

He crossed the room and stood in front of her looking her straight in the eye, "That for a long time I've known it's you. The separation, the divorce, I didn't wanna put my kids through it but that's no reason to hold on to something that's over."

"Are you saying…" She began

"I love you, too, Liv." He replied his lips hovering over hers until they met in a tentative, tender kiss

As their lips parted she cleared her throat, "El, you know we can't work together if we're, you know."

He signed heavily, "Yeah. Look, I can't lose you as my partner. Not now. Why don't we see what happens and then we can come clean."

"See what happens?" She asked, "You mean see if we work out?"

"Liv, I do love you and I'm sure about us. But let's give it time. See if we're able to put our feelings aside at work and maybe Cragen won't split us up if we can say we've been making it work. Separating the personal and professional."

"So we should lie to our superior officer, Detective?" She asked with a playful grin

"What can I say I'm a bad influence." He replied, his lips hovering over hers

"Hmm." She agreed as his lips crashed against hers in an explosion of passion

When they came up for air and caught their breath she gave him another crooked smile,"We're really doing this?"

He took her hands in his, "If this is what you truly want, Liv."

"I do. I want it all with you, El."

He smiled and began to lead her to his bedroom.

"Wait." She said

"What?" he replied looking confused

"Are you sure you wanna jump into bed already?"

"Liv, it's not like we're strangers." He said, "I'm ready. Unless you really aren't."

"I just don't want you to regret anything. You can't unring a bell." She replied

"I wont' regret anything, Liv." He assured her

She gave him a lopsided grin as he took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

/

**2 months later…**

The Darius Parker trial was getting underway and the whole squad was on edge. Fin's ex wife, Teresa Randall, was refusing to testify and siting in a jail cell. Ken had come to Fin for help but Munch was the one who tried to talk to Teri. But Elliot and Olivia had been the ones to bring her in to testify but she wouldn't and she was jailed for contempt. Dean Porter was ducking a subpoena because of Olivia's brother Simon and Simon had lied to Cragen about Olivia's involvement in his running from the feds. Darius's attorney, Matt Braden, was pulling out all the stops and using every trick in the book. He was intent on smearing SVU in any way he could. It was hard for them to believe the guy had been a cop at one time.

Elliot was concerned as Olivia had just left for some mysterious appointment. Their relationship had been going well. It wasn't easy and there were times they were sure people were starting to catch on. They were still trying to decide how to tell Cragen and crossing their fingers he didn't bust them up as partners. An hour and a half later Olivia walked back into the squad room and Elliot could tell something was wrong. He walked over to her as she sat down at her desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly

"Not now, okay?" She said more harshly than she had intended, "I'm sorry. I guess this whole thing has me on edge," She said when she saw the look on his face, "We can talk later."

That evening as things were winding down Olivia pulled Elliot aside, "Come with me to the cribs?"

He nodded and followed her. As she walked in he came in behind her and shut the door, "What's going on Liv? You've been out of sorts all day and I think it has nothing to do with the trial."

She paced back and forth wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans, "It isn't about the trial." She looked at him, "Its about us."

He moved closer to her looking her in the eye, "Are you wanting to call it quits? I thought thing were…"

She shook her head, "No it's not that." Her hands twisted nervously, "I'm pregnant, Elliot."


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot once again was in shock, "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She said, "Look El, I know this wasn't…and we're not. I…"

He scraped his hand over his face, "How the hell did this happen?"

"How do you think it happened?" She asked with more than a hint of sarcasm

"You're on the pill." He stated

"Yeah and didn't you have the twins when Kathy was on the pill?" She asked remembering a remark he made during a case several years ago about gambling with birth control

"How am I gonna tell my kids? Liv, we haven't even told Cragen about us."

"El.."

"I gotta get some air. I'm sorry I can't do this right now."

"Elliot" She called as he walked out the door

She had waited a while to see if Elliot came back but when he didn't Olivia trudged home, changed into a t shirt and yoga pants and headed into the kitchen. Reflexively she reached for a bottle of wine before she thought better of it and poured a glass of milk. Sitting on the sofa she took a sip and her lips curved up into a small smile as she thought about the life growing inside her. She brought her hand to belly, "It's okay, kiddo. You're daddy is just in shock. You threw us both for a loop." She stifled a yawn and laid down unable to fight the sleep that finally took over.

A few hours later Olivia was awoken by the sound of someone pounding on her door.

"Liv, it's me." She heard as she got up from the couch, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she made her way to the door.

"Elliot, you'll wake my neighbors for crying out loud." She said sleepily as she opened the door and walked back into the living room, "It's two in the morning."

"I know. I just…I couldn't sleep." He replied

"Well, that makes one of us."

"I didn't think this was something we should talk about tomorrow at the precinct."

"Elliot, I know this isn't exactly what either of us had planned. But…"

He moved closer to her and caressed her cheek, "No it's not. But we'll figure it out. It's just not gonna be easy to explain how we've been seeing each other and now we're having a baby."

She nodded and a tear traveled down her cheek.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." He promised and pulled her in his arms, "We'll figure this out. I promise." He felt her nod against his shoulder, "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

She pulled back on looked at him, "Okay."

When they entered her bedroom he stripped off this clothes except for his boxers and when they crawled into bed she curled up next to him resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. He listened and as her breathing steadied indicating she had succumbed to sleep once more he did the same.

/

The two got up the next morning and before heading to precinct decided the best thing to do was just rip the band aid off and tell Cragen. Stalling would only make things worse and it wouldn't be too long before they couldn't hide it anyway. And lying about who the baby's father was wasn't an option. Even if telling the truth might cost them their partnership. They waited until the end of their shift and Munch and Fin had left. With knots in both their stomachs they knocked on Cragen's door. Entering after hearing a muffled 'come in'.

"Captain, we need to talk to you for a minute." Elliot said

"What's up?" Cragen replied as he gestured for them to take a seat

"We uh, we were going to wait until the trial was over but there's something you need to know." Olivia began, "Elliot and I have been, um, we've been, together."

"Together as in…"

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Cragen snapped, "You know what I have to do now? IAB will be all over this. I can't claim plausible deniability now that you've told me."

Olivia shifted uncomfortably in here seat, "There's more." She and Elliot looked at each other, "I'm pregnant."

"Are you kidding me?" Cragen asked, "How can my two best detectives be this dumb?"

"It's not like we planned this, Captain." Elliot said

Cragen sighed, "I should've seen this coming. All these years you two have always been too close. But it never seemed to really affect your work."

"You know we never, not until after." Olivia said

Cragen nodded, "One of you will have a to transfer. We've got so much heat on this unit right now we can't have another situation of possible misconduct or that we aren't following the rules. But not until the trial is over. That would just look even more suspicious. So not a word to anyone else in this unit. You understand?"

"Of course." Elliot said and Olivia nodded

"I'll transfer." Olivia spoke up, "I can go back to computer crimes."

"No Liv, you belong at SVU. You know that." Elliot insisted, "You can't give that up."

"Elliot, I'm going to need something with more stable hours because of the baby. I don't need to be called out to crime scenes in the middle of the night."

"Then I'll transfer to something else and I'll be able to be with the baby. Liv, I've tried to be a good father but I made a lot of mistakes with my other kids and being gone so much was one of them. Let me do this."

"Okay." She relented as she wiped away a tear

Elliot nodded, "Captain, I'll transfer to computer crimes or something where I can be home more."

"Actually I just heard about an opening in the fraud unit that would probably work out for you. Let me make a few calls on the QT once the trial is over in a couple of days."

Elliot and Olivia nodded and rose from their seats.

As they reached his door Cragen spoke, "Oh and congratulations." He said with a small smile

They picked up take out on the way back to Olivia's place and once they got there Olivia went to change while Elliot got the take out ready. He poured their drinks and sat the food on the coffee table as Olivia retuned wearing leggings and an NYPD t shirt.

"You okay?" He asked her

"El, I'm fine but telling Cragen is only half the battle. You gotta tell your kids and Kathy." She said as she took a bite of the Thai food they had ordered

He sighed heavily, "I know. It's not gonna be easy for them to understand. Kathy was always accusing me of preferring to be with you."

"I know." She replied, "That day we talked she told me that."

"We should tell the kids together." He said

"No, you should talk to them alone. They need you Elliot. They need to know that this baby won't change anything."

"Liv, it does change things. This is our baby and I'm not going to act like he or she or you are something to hide."

She smiled gently at him, "I know that but it would be best to talk to them alone at first. So call them and see them this weekend and talk to Kathy."

He smiled back at her then leaned in for a kiss, the taste of Thai on her lips, "I love you."

"I know. Now are you gonna let me eat? The kid's hungry."

/

"I knew it." Kathy Stabler spat as she stood in her kitchen listening to Elliot tell her about Olivia and the baby

"Kath, I know this is hard." He said

"You couldn't even wait until the ink was dry to jump into bed with her."

"It wasn't like that." He said, "And we hadn't been together for two years. Because you left."

"Are you telling me you didn't have feelings for her before that?" She asked

"Kathy you know I never…" he replied

"I don't know what to think." She said pacing back and forth, "Two months after our divorce you tell me you've been sleeping with your partner and she's pregnant."

"I never wanted to hurt you." He said

Kathy stoped pacing and looked at him, "I know." She sighed as she heard a car door slam, "That's the kids."

Elliot nodded as the door opened.

"Hey Dad, Mom said you we're coming by. What's up?" Kathleen asked as all the kids came into the house

"Guys there's something I need to talk to you about."

/

It hadn't been rough. Kathleen had taken it better than the rest. Maureen, who was twenty two, really didn't seem to care. The twins, who were fourteen, took it the hardest, feeling like their father had abandoned them for a "new family" with Olivia. Dickie, who had his fathers' temper ran upstairs and slammed the door. Lizzie cried and Elliot assured her it would be okay. He headed to Olivia's as he'd promised her to once he'd talked with his family.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked as she opened the door

"Uh, not terrible but not great either." He replied

"What'd Kathy say?" She asked

"Liv, it'll be okay." He assured her

"El, what did she say?" She insisted

"She accused me of not even waiting until the ink was dry on our divorce papers to hop into bed with you."

"I'm sorry. I should've never come over that night." She replied

"Hey, this is not your fault. I told you then that I knew it was over and the divorce was just a formality."

"What about the kids?"

"Liv…"

"Elliot, how did the kids take it?"

"Maureen and Kathleen seemed okay with it. I mean they weren't jumping for joy. The twins, well, it'll take a while."

"I never wanted this Elliot. You're kids were dealing with enough." She sat down on the sofa head in her hands

"It will be okay, Liv." He assured her as he wrapped an arm around her, "I don't regret this. Not you and not our baby" he placed his hand on her belly, "Okay?"

She placed her hand over his, "Okay."

/

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Olivia had just arrived home and changed into leggings and one of Elliots t shirts she'd claimed as her own. Even thought she'd bought maternity clothes she loved the feeling of wearing his shirts. And his socks. It was like his warmth surrounding her. She was coming out of her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey little brother." She said greeting Simon who came bearing take out

"Hey, so I hope you and junior are hungry." He said as he sat the bag down and took out the container

She caressed her baby bump, "Always." She was grateful for their burgeoning relationship and that her child would have family on her side

"So what's up to tonight?" He asked

"Simon, I know you're not his biggest fan but he's a good man."

"Who won't marry you." He said as he handed her a plate of food

"I didn't ask him too." She insisted

"He needs to man up, Liv." Simon said, "Why isn't he here?"

She sighed, "Because he's having dinner with his kids."

"Well, that is one of his kids, too." He said pointing to Olivia's belly

"Don't be cute, baby brother. This hasn't been easy for them and I want him to spend as much time with them as he can." She explained as she took a bite of food

"And what about you?"

"Simon, he spends time with me. He's here practically every night. Now, I didn't invite you over here to bash my boyfriend. We haven't seen each other in a couple weeks so I thought this would be nice. How's the new job?"

He holds his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. The job's going pretty well so far."

"Good, now what about your love life?" She asked with a grin

He flicked a chopstick at her and they both laughed

Simon had left around ten and about ten thirty she heard a key in the door and knew who it was and she came out of the bedroom.

"Hey, how was dinner?" She asked as he hung up his coat

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep." He kissed her forehead, "Dinner was good. They want you to come next time."

"Elliot…"

"No, they really do. They were never mad at you Liv and they want to be a part of her life." He caressed her belly

"You are so sure it's a girl."

"Look at my track record." He quipped

"We'll have the test next week. Care to wager a bet?"

"Against you? No way." He said, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom

**A/N thanks for reading. I always hated that they had a chance with Simon for Olivia to have some family. So I decided in this they would be working on a relationship. There will be at least one more chapter**


End file.
